Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/B'Elanna's Revelations/Chapter Eight
The outpost blows up into a thousand pieces as everyone on the bridge is in horror and shock, as Admiral Kira turns to Curtis and asked Curtis about survivors. Any survivors? asked Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She looks at her console. There's too much interference from the explosion Admiral Commander Curtis says as she looks at the tactical console and then at Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira sits in his chair when he hears the com. This is Colonel Tyson we've got the Intrepid strike team and the researchers Colonel Tyson says over the com. Typhuss responses. Thank you, Colonel says Typhuss as he talks into the com. He sits in his chair sighing with relief. The Federation fleet is at impulse speed in formation with each other. Admiral's log supplemental The outpost was destroyed, the USS Valiant rescued our strike team and the researchers. This mission was hard for my crew and myself, we will be returning to Earth soon to report on our mission to Starfleet Command. In sickbay Doctor Loews is scanning the researchers when Admiral Kira walks into sickbay. So what's the status of the researchers? asked Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Loews. She looks at him. They're fine just signs of dehydration and starvation but nothing too serious sir Doctor Loews says as she looks at him. He looks at the head researcher. We will be returning to Earth soon says Typhuss ashe looks at the man. He looks at him. That's good Admiral and thanks for helping us the head researcher says as he looks at the Admiral. Admiral Kira looks at him. Your welcome says Typhuss as he looks at the man. Bridge to Admiral Kira Commander Madden says over the com. Typhuss tapped his combadge. Kira here, what is it Commander says Typhuss as he talked into the com. We're approaching the Terran system Commander Madden says over the com. Typhuss gives him an order. Take us out of warp and slow to impulse says Typhuss as he talked into the com. Aye, Admiral Commander Madden says over the com. Typhuss leaves sickbay. The Intrepid and Valiant emerge from warp and approach Earth. On the bridge of the Intrepid Admiral Kira looks at the main viewer. Now that is a beautiful sight says Typhuss as he looks at Earth on the viewscreen. B'Elanna looks at the viewer and nods. Typhuss looks at Commander Curtis. Hail Starfleet Command, Admiral Martin says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She looks at her console. Sir the Enterprise is responding it's Admiral Martin Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console and then at him. He looks at her. On screen says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. On the viewer shows the bridge of the flagship of the Federation fleet. Typhuss I was getting worried how did it go? Admiral Martin says on the viewer. Typhuss responds. It went well, we rescued the scientists, unfortunately the outpost was destroyed says Typhuss as he looks at John on the viewscreen. He isn't happy. We can rebuild stations but we can't rebuild lives you did a great job Typhuss Admiral Martin says on the viewer. Typhuss smiles. Thank you, Admiral says Typhuss as he looks at John on the viewscreen. The transmission ends. The Intrepid docks in Earth Station McKinley. In Star City Typhuss is thinking about how to handle B'Elanna when he sees Will in the baby store and he walks in there. Hey uncle what's up? Will says as he looks at him. He looks at his nephew. I have a personal problem and I need your help says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him. Sure what up? Will says as he looks at him. He explains what happened. I lied to B'Elanna says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him. Your whole being Red Arrow? Will says as he looks at him. He looks at him. Yes says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him. Aunt Kira told me what happened and I've been thinking about it when Thea told me about herself being Speedy I wasn't mad, but we're talking about a half-Klingon half-human and I've seen her mad before whew Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. I have tried to talk to B'Elanna several times and it doesn't matter what I say to her says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at his uncle. She came to me wanting to transfer to the Valiant I'm trying to talk her out of it Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him and asked what is he doing here. What are you doing here? asked Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. Baby shopping Thea has been busy with helping Mayor Queen as of late and well wanna bond with my son or daughter can you blame me, and I've got an idea to get B'Elanna to talk to you Will says as he looks at him. Typhuss smiles at his nephew. Well what is it says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. What's the idea says Typhuss as he looks at Will. He looks at him. I call her to the Valiant to help with a faulty relay in my ready room that's gonna give you a chance to talk to her Will says as he looks at him. He looks at him. That's a good idea, it will work says Typhuss as he looks at Will.